<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Adventures of Nugget and Friends, Part One: Oath of the Lost Dog by Lofwyr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090546">The Adventures of Nugget and Friends, Part One: Oath of the Lost Dog</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lofwyr/pseuds/Lofwyr'>Lofwyr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Harm, Because pets can have adventures too!, Gen, Gratuitous use of Neo-Kuhzdul, Other: See Story Notes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:33:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lofwyr/pseuds/Lofwyr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that the loyalty of a blink dog, once earned, is unwavering and absolute, sustained until death. There's a reason they make such popular (and expensive) pets. But what if the blink dog in question is left behind, in the haste of evacuation and pursuit?</p><p>Read and find out, as Nugget meets new friends and sets out on a quest of his own to find what has happened to Marion Lavorre!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Spike</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got inspired by a Tumblr post about Nugget getting his own pet adventure, as well as the pet adventure that's happening on Failed Save, so now we have me attempting a pet adventure style story with Nugget and some new friends!</p><p>CONTENT NOTE: As this is a story about animals having an adventure of their own, there will be parts where the story shows animals being harmed to varying degrees, ranging from superficial to fatal. If such content applies, the relevant content warnings will be in the notes at the start of the chapter they apply to.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CONTENT WARNING: Animal sustains non-permanent limb fracture.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nugget padded down the streets of the Restless Wharf back towards the Lavish Chateau, keeping his head still so the small vials of incense and perfume in the basket he carried in his mouth didn’t threaten to break or make unsettling clinking noises. He was glad to be back on solid ground and not dealing with the constant smell of rotting seaweed and long-dead fish, and his tail wagged as he padded towards the Opal Archways</p><p>
  <i>It’s going to be nice to see Marion today. She likes the smells of these. I don’t know why – they make my nose hurt – but they make her happy, and that’s good.</i>
</p><p>The people of Nicodranas had gotten used to seeing Nugget on his unattended walks – the Zhelezo used to bother him a lot until Marion had his collar made for him, a piece of soft red leather with an engraved silver disc that had his name on one side and “I’m not lost” on the other. Now he rated barely a glance as he made his way through the streets.</p><p>He felt something shift as he went further into the Opal Archways – the place was the same, but there was something about the mood that felt… different. Wrong somehow. Nugget slowed his pace and looked around, seeing people grouped up and talking to each other a lot more than he was used to seeing, occasionally looking at him with worried or confused expressions before going back to their talking. He didn’t understand what they were saying – he’d been slowly picking up bits of Common, but a lot of it still didn’t make sense to him. He did catch two words that he did understand – “Ruby” and “outside” – and people were saying them a lot.</p><p>
  <i>Marion? Outside?!? Oh no no no no no this is bad this is really bad I have to get back.</i>
</p><p>Nugget sprinted the rest of the way to the Chateau, blinking past obstacles and people, heedless to their startled cries and the cacophonous clinking of the vials in his basket as he ran. <i>Why did she go Outside? She can’t go Outside – she’ll be too scared! No, this has to be one of those weird humanoid “joke” things, it has to be.</i></p><p>He was so focused on running and lost in his own worried thoughts that he almost slammed face first into the closed doors of the Chateau, stopping himself just in time. There were no <i>zhelezo</i> outside, and barely any sounds inside, or even lights. He circled around to the back and let himself in by teleporting up to the balcony, bonking his head on the closed doors there too. He huffed and teleported to the other side of the glass, straight into Marion’s room.</p><p>Nugget sniffed and froze immediately when he smelled the worst scent in the world.</p><p>
  <i>The Spike. Oh no.</i>
</p><p>He knew The Spike well; the first time he’d smelled it when he tried to get Marion to take him for a walk. As soon as they’d gotten close to the door he’d smelled that sudden, sharp spike of fear from Marion, like a sudden drop in temperature or the way your stomach fell when you teleported mid-fall.</p><p>
  <i>Oh no. This is bad.</i>
</p><p>He sniffed the room some more and followed her scent all the way to the closed door. He could smell her through it, as well as both of the Brenattos and The Mighty Nein.</p><p>
  <i>The Mighty Nein. Maybe she didn’t go outside. Maybe she just thought about being outside.</i>
</p><p>He blinked back to the street and sniffed the air – and found The Spike again. It was harder to smell than usual because of all the other smells, but it was there, running along the streets down towards the Open Quay, with the scents of the Brenattos and the Mighty Nein with her. It wasn’t that old either.</p><p>
  <i>THEY TOOK? MARION?? OUTSIDE??? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO HER?!?</i>
</p><p>Nugget barked once and bolted down the street, following only his nose and the pounding of his heart, blinking forward when and where he could, occasionally stopping to make sure he still had The Spike’s trail, and completely heedless of the people he was running and teleporting around. He saw more people talking as he ran, mentioning “Ruby” more and more often, and he occasionally picked up other words he recognised – “Jester,” “help,” “scared.”</p><p>
  <i>Why did I take so long? I could’ve stopped her from going outside! Marion could be anywhere now, and so terrified! Oh, I hope she’s all right.</i>
</p><p>The trail stopped at an emerald tower, and Nugget sniffed at it wondering how Marion’s scent went through the stone wall. He did a lap of the tower but couldn’t see any doors or windows, and he couldn’t hear anything coming from it. He growled and pawed at the spot on the wall where the scent disappeared, barking furiously.</p><p>
  <i>OPEN THIS WALL. OPEN THIS WALL RIGHT NOW!</i>
</p><p>There was a <i>crash-crack</i> of something impacting the ground nearby, followed by a sudden, reptilian hiss of pain. Nugget turned to the source of the noise and… he’d seen dragons before in picture books, and he’d heard Veth tell Luc stories about dragons, but they all made it sound like that dragons were these massive, powerful, sinister creatures, able to eat a blink dog in a single bite.</p><p>This one was <i>tiny</i>. He’d seen bigger cats.</p><p>Nugget cautiously padded over to the tiny dragon that had rolled out of a cage that had broken open from the impact, smelling dust, dried blood, and the faint crackle of magic things off her. Her scales were a deep scarlet, darker than Marion’s skin, shifting to a brighter red in the wings. One of the wings was bent down at an unnatural angle and flopped in several places where it clearly wasn’t meant to whenever the dragon tried to move it, causing her to hiss in pain again.</p><p>She hissed again when Nugget approached, which startled him. He felt anger radiating from the tiny dragon, and got the sense that he could send an emotion back.</p><p>Nugget sent back his worry. The tiny dragon looked up at Nugget and stopped hissing, watching him intently before lowering herself to the ground. Nugget copied her, lying down and getting his head onto the ground so it was at the tiny dragon’s height.</p><p>They both stared at each other for a moment, studying each other, before Nugget felt something else from the tiny dragon – an image of a tall, dark-skinned elf, with an expression on his face that Nugget couldn’t figure out but didn’t like, saying the word “Irthir” to him from the other side of a set of bars.</p><p>
  <i>Wait… that’s a memory. Is that her memory? Is that her name? Oh, I should tell her mine – I shouldn’t be rude.</i>
</p><p>Nugget concentrated on the memory of Jester cradling him as a puppy, having bought him not long ago, and naming him Nugget, as well as the happy, warm feelings he got from her.</p><p>Irthir stared unblinking at Nugget before nodding and looking back at her broken wing, projecting helplessness. Nugget thought for a moment, and then thought the memory of him walking up to the Mother’s Lighthouse earlier in the day back at Irthir.</p><p>Irthir stared at Nugget again, and showed Nugget another image – two humanoids exchanging something, with the emotional equivalent of a question mark.</p><p>Nugget barked and leapt to his feet, excitedly projecting an image of Marion back to Irthir, filled with love and happiness followed by his worry.</p><p>Irthir sent back a sequence after that. First, an image of Marion looking frightened and worried in a room Nugget didn’t recognise, surrounded by shields; then the image shifting as if it were on a page and a book closing; the image of two humanoids exchanging something, and then an image of the Lighthouse, followed by an image of the book re-opening to show Marion with the shields again.</p><p>Nugget had to replay the sequence of images in his head several times before he understood. <i>I take you to the Lighthouse for healing, you’ll tell me what happened – and that she’s safe, maybe? But that’s going to take so long…</i></p><p>He looked up at the tower, which still refused to reveal any windows or doors, and then back at Irthir, who was grimacing after her wing twitched, before projecting an image of Irthir on his back, moving so that he was right next to her.</p><p>It was a struggle for the tiny dragon, but she managed to scramble herself up Nugget’s side and grip onto his fur, her broken wing flopped uselessly down one side. Once he felt she was settled, Nugget stood up and started off back to the Restless Wharf, giving the tower one last look before he left.</p><p>
  <i>I’m coming for you Marion. I promise.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Mother's Lighthouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CONTENT WARNING: Animal injury sustained in previous chapter is mentioned and fully healed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nugget was still hearing Marion’s name randomly as he trotted along the Open Quay to the Mother’s Lighthouse; apparently everyone in Nicodranas was talking about her, and it was starting to make him feel uncomfortable. He pushed on and made himself ignore it all, focusing on getting his injured charge to the lighthouse.</p><p>It was late in the day by the time Nugget got there, and the shadows were starting to lengthen over Nicodranas. He remembered that this was usually the time Marion would start getting ready for the night, singing repeating notes up and down while Nadine ran a bath for her, the gentle scents of lavender, salts, and other fragrances that Nugget didn’t recognise but found himself missing.</p><p>Gladys was already at the open door, scents of salt and freshly cut grass wafting out from the space behind her, her usually stern expression softening when she saw Nugget and Irthir. “The Wildmother did say you were coming,” she said in Sylvan as she closed the door behind Nugget and carefully picked Irthir up from his back, holding the tiny dragon in one hand and the broken wing in the other. “I haven’t seen a pseudodragon in a while, but I’ve healed enough birds to know how wings are supposed to go together.”</p><p>Nugget watched as the hand holding Irthir’s wing glowed a deep green, the colour of seaweed in deep water. The magic soaked into Irthir’s wing and Nugget went wide-eyed when he saw the wing reset itself back together, showing no sign that it had ever been broken in the first place.</p><p>“Go on – try it out,” Gladys ordered.</p><p>Irthir flapped the wing – cautiously at first, but then with more enthusiasm as she felt no pain – before taking off and zooming around the room, coming to a graceful land on the patch of grass in the middle of the room.</p><p>Nugget teleported over to Irthir. “Hey, your wing works, that’s great! Do you feel better?”</p><p>“Oh yes, very much so! We must find a way to – wait, how are we speaking?” Irthir exclaimed.</p><p>“You can thank me by telling me how you broke your wing in the first place,” Gladys replied as she sat down on the grass next to them both. “And The Wildmother makes sure that all can communicate freely and understandably in her places of power. So tell us what happened.”</p><p>“And what happened to Marion?” Nugget asked, panic edging back into his voice.</p><p>Irthir drew herself up to her full height (which was still around cat-size), folded her wings back behind her, and looked at Nugget. “A promise was made, so a promise must be kept. I was in “Master” Yussa’s tower, locked in my cage in the attic again, when I saw a group of people barge into the attic, smash a case open, and pull out a scroll and rod from it. There was a <i>lot</i> of arguing and discussion – they all looked tired and scared, some confused as well. The one you call Marion was there – she was one of the confused and afraid ones, staying very close to the blue-skinned one…”</p><p>“That’s Jester. She’s Marion’s pup,” Nugget explained.</p><p>“Right. Anyway, then the… does one of them look like a human cow?”</p><p>“The pink one? Yes, that’s Caduceus. He’s nice. He smells like mushrooms.”</p><p>“Yes, him – he said something about a “Happy Fun Ball,” and the one in the brown pulled out the <i>Folding Halls of Halas</i> of all things and gets it partly open! Then he passes it to the half-orc, and starts reading the scroll.”</p><p>“And then what?”</p><p>“Well… a lot of things happened fast. The door burst open and everyone vanished; three went into the Halls, while the rest of them – including your Marion – disappeared into thin air. I don’t know where they went, and I don’t think the people who barged into the attic knew either.”</p><p>“And what did <i>they</i> look like?” Nugget growled.</p><p>Irthir paused for a moment, idly scratching at the grass as she thought. “I didn’t get a good look at them, but I do remember there was a tall, older one… I don’t think humans are meant to look that yellow, but this one did. He cast a spell and everything went blasting backwards, which is how my cage got blown out the window. And then you found me and brought me here, and for your kindness I thank you,” she finished.</p><p>Nugget lay down on the grass, hanging his head. “Thank you Irthir,” he whimpered.</p><p>He didn’t protest when Gladys started stroking his fur. “So the Ruby of the Sea is no longer in Nicodranas. Interesting. That explains some of the talk I heard outside. But it sounds like she’s safe with others.”</p><p>“Is she?” Nugget asked without moving. “I’m meant to be with her. I know the Brenattos were looking after me, but…”</p><p>“I know the group she’s with, and I’m sure they’ll do their best to take care of her,” Gladys pointed out.</p><p>“But they took her <i>outside!</i>” Nugget protested.</p><p>“And I’m sure they had a good reason for that. For now, you are here, and you should stay the night. Perhaps the Wildmother will give you guidance,” Gladys replied, her last few words more pointed and directed at someone Nugget couldn’t smell. “I’ll make you both some food and you can rest here, and figure yourselves out in the morning.”</p><p>Nugget didn’t move, even with the prospect of food. His thoughts were too focused on Marion. <i>She’s with the others, but they were being chased. Will they be somewhere safe? What if the others know where she went and chase her there too – will she still be safe with them then? Why did I take so long going from here to there? If I’d been faster, I could’ve helped, and maybe she could have stayed home and not had to go outside…</i></p><p>A pseudodraconic headbutt broke Nugget’s attention, and he noticed Irthir climbing over his nose and down the other side before sitting right next to his head. “I’m not even that telepathic but I can hear you worrying. This Marion person must be special if you’re this worried about her, even though she’s got a pretty large group of people with her.”</p><p>Nugget’s ears pricked up at the mention of Marion, and he gave Irthir the canine equivalent of a smile. “Oh yes – she’s a humanoid but with skin a bit brighter than your scales, and she has horns and hooves and she lives at the Lavish Chateau and she’s so <i>nice</i>.”</p><p>“I heard of that place – what’s it like?”</p><p>“Well, there’s place for people to stay, and for Marion to live and have visitors for the night – all sorts really. Most of them are humanoids, but there’s one that smells a bit like you do but doesn’t look like you, more humanoid. She likes them. Oh, and that’s not all – sometimes she goes downstairs and sings to the people d -”</p><p>“She can <i>sing?</i>” Irthir exclaimed, her eyes wide and her whole body quivering with sudden excitement.</p><p>“Oh yes! She’s got a really pretty voice. Sometimes I’d teleport under the stairs and let her singing lull me to a nap. It’s so nice.”</p><p>Irthir suddenly wrapped her wings around Nugget’s face and looked directly into his eyes. “Nugget. Please. You <i>have to</i> take me to her. I could learn <i>so much</i> from her. We could do <i>duets!</i>” she shouted, bouncing up and down in front of him.</p><p>Nugget pulled his head back from Irthir’s uncomfortable grip. “Do you sing?”</p><p>“I <i>love</i> music. I’ve always wanted to learn an instrument and perform, and if your Marion can sing, <i>she could teach me so much!</i>” Irthir exclaimed, taking off and doing a series of excited loops in the air before landing with a graceful pirouette.</p><p>“But didn’t you say Yussa is your master?” Nugget asked, momentarily confused.</p><p>Irthir shrugged. “I was given to him as a gift by someone who didn’t realise he didn’t really care or have time for pets. I think he kept me more out of obligation than anything else – he didn’t really talk to me much, so I don’t really have much of a bond to him,” she said, her demeanour briefly shifting to a more serious one before returning to her usual excitement. “Could you at least <i>introduce</i> me to Marion when we find her?”</p><p>“Yeah, of course! I think she’d like you! She doesn’t get many other musicians visiting, so I think you’ll have lots to talk about.”</p><p>Irthir let out a high-pitched <i>eeeeeee</i> and started flying at great speed around the space, almost crashing into Gladys in her excitement. “All right, settle down! Here, come and have something to eat!”</p><p>Nugget smiled as he watched Irthir screech into land. <i>Marion made her happy, and she wasn’t even here to see.</i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Visit to the Beach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nugget woke up to the warmth of the sun, sand under his fur, the smell of cool sea air, and the lapping of gentle waves on the shore – which confused him because he could definitely remember falling asleep on the grass in the Lighthouse after eating.</p>
<p>He yawned and stood up, expecting to see Nicodranas behind him, but instead all he could see were trees, bushes, and long spiky grasses of the sand dunes, stretching across as far as he could see. He could hear the occasional cry of seagulls overhead, but other than the wind and the waves and the sound of sand under his paws, there was no other noise. No sounds of people going about their days, the low hum of the city, no scents of cooking food and cargo and wood and people.</p>
<p>Just… beach, and sea, and plants.</p>
<p>And then The Spike, sudden and strong, as if Marion was close by.</p>
<p>
  <i>DON’T WORRY MARION – I’M COMING!</i>
</p>
<p>Nugget barked and ran along the beach, at first following The Spike. After a few minutes, however, he realised that he wasn’t getting a direction for The Spike, and he stopped and sniffed again before he realised that The Spike was everywhere. Every smell was now The Spike, and even the sound of the waves started to mimic Marion’s panicked breathing, and the seagulls above now echoing her frightened voice.</p>
<p>Nugget howled, his whole body shaking as he ran in circles to try and get the fear to go away, make The Spike stop, make her fear stop, make the pain stop, <i>make it stop make it stop make it stop MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT – </i></p>
<p>“Stop.”</p>
<p>The voice was calm and cool, like the wash of a wave over his body, and Nugget stopped as The Spike abruptly vanished. He felt a gentle hand pat his head, and the scent of lavender and wet blink dog. He turned to see a fat, beautiful woman with brown skin, long red-brown hair that flowed down her back like a waterfall, a pair of antlers that looked and smelled like they were made of coral, and bright white eyes shining from a round face filled with kindness. She wore a dress of dried kelp which was somehow growing flowers and mushrooms of all sorts of sizes and colours, and stood barefoot in the sand.</p>
<p>Nugget stared up at the woman before he made a connection. “You’re… the Mother of the Lighthouse… aren’t you?”</p>
<p>The woman laughed quietly. “Most call me The Wildmother, but you’re not wrong, Nugget.”</p>
<p>Nugget turned and sat before The Wildmother. “Can you help me find Marion?”</p>
<p>The Wildmother sat down on the sand in front of Nugget, scooping some up in one hand. “You worry a lot for someone who I <i>know</i> is safe. Two of my strongest faithful watch over her even now,” she said as she poured the sand out of her hand; Nugget watched as the sand sparkled in the sunlight like sea spray. “Speak your heart, little one – what do you feel?”</p>
<p>Nugget tried to answer, but found himself unable to speak as memories flooded through him. The scent of warmth and coziness he could smell of Marion underneath the lavender; the lightness of her voice as she told stories about her pup Jester; the anger he felt every time he smelled The Spike; the softness of her skin as she brushed him; the Brenattos living in the Chateau and watching Marion watch Luc as he slept with eyes filled with so much love he could drown in them…</p>
<p>… and threading through it all, an emotion that he’d spent his whole life trying to understand. An emotion that Nugget felt like he should recognise but he could never even find its name. But he felt it stir in his heart every time he could smell her, when he heard her voice, through every memory of Marion. He could feel it hiding in his mouth, and he scrambled through his mind trying to find the words for it, chasing it like a shadow.</p>
<p>“I… I can <i>feel</i> it. I can <i>feel</i> it in my heart, and I want to say the name but I <i>don’t have the words</i> and it won’t <i>hold still,</i>” Nugget whimpered.</p>
<p>“What words do you have for it?” The Wildmother asked, gently stroking Nugget.</p>
<p>Nugget dug his paws into the sand and tried to focus his thoughts. “It’s… it’s not <i>love</i>, I don't think – not the way humanoids talk about it, but it’s a <i>kind of</i> love, I think. Not the way Marion feels about her pup Jester, or how Beau and Yasha feel, or the way people smell after they’ve visited Marion in her room, but… something else, something <i>like</i> it… it’s in the warmth and the closeness and the knowing that someone is safe and can be happy and <i>the word won’t come, I’m sorry,</i>” Nugget whined, sounding more and more distressed until his voice collapsed and he could only howl out of frustration and failure.</p>
<p>The Wildmother sat with Nugget as he howled, stroking him patiently. “There is nobody who would think you a failure for not knowing a word. I can tell that, even though you don’t completely understand your feelings, they are strong, and there is goodness behind them,” she said once he finished his howl. “But that strength has no direction – you are lost, seeking your home. Would you like my help to guide you there?”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes I would, <i>please,</i>” Nugget replied without hesitation. He felt the sea start to lap at his tail and feet, pooling and swirling around The Wildmother as it flowed in and out.</p>
<p>The Wildmother scooped up some water from the tide and gently poured it down Nugget’s back, before showing Nugget a perfectly formed pink conch shell in her hand, just big enough for his ears. “Listen,” she said, holding the shell up to his ear.</p>
<p>Nugget put his ear up to the shell, expecting only to hear what he usually heard in a shell, but instead heard voices. He didn’t understand very much of what they were saying, but he recognised them – Jester, Caleb, Veth, and Caduceus, as well as Marion, talking about something. Most of it was them trying to work something out, and Nugget struggled to follow, but one word stood out.</p>
<p>“What’s a “zadash”?”</p>
<p>The Wildmother put the shell back on the ground and watched as another wave carried it back out to sea. “It’s a place, many days to the north of here. And it’s where Marion is. If you wish to find her, and understand your feelings towards her, then you will need to go there and seek her out. It will be a long journey, and a dangerous one, but you are clever and sure of your own heart, so I’m sure you’ll find your way. And you won’t be alone – I’ve sent a friend to help you on your journey. They may seem strange to you, but they serve me, so you can trust them.”</p>
<p>Nugget felt the waves lap around him again as a calmness flowed through him, pulsing to his heartbeat. His fear melted away at each pulse, and he felt… stronger, somehow, in a way he couldn't quite name yet. He closed his eyes and felt everything fade away – The Wildmother, the scents, the sounds, everything until all he could feel was his own heart beating.</p>
<p>“I will find you Marion. I promise,” Nugget whispered as his consciousness drifted back to the welcome embrace of sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Many As One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CONTENT WARNING: Animal death is discussed and the aftermath of a fatal animal attack is shown.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was barely sunrise when Nugget woke up to the smell of rats. He opened his eyes and saw Irthir standing next to him, stock still, wings up, her gaze fixed and unblinking on something close by. Nugget rolled over and found himself looking at a black rat staring right at him; however, the rat’s skull had either been remover replaced with something that was see through, because Nugget could see the rat’s brain.</p><p>“Greetings, friends of The Wildmother,” the rat said, the voice somehow managing to bypass Nugget’s ears and manifest directly inside his mind. “We are sorry for the earliness of our arrival, but an emergency has arisen and we require your assistance.”</p><p>“Did she send you?” Nugget asked, standing up and stretching. It was still dark outside, and the only light source was the soft glow of the rat’s brain; Nugget thought it was weird, but he thought a lot of things were weird so he didn’t comment on it.</p><p>“It's lying. Why would The Wildmother send <i>cranium rats</i> to help you?” Irthir hissed; aside from sticking her tongue out and licking her eyes, she didn’t move from her fixed staring.</p><p>“Is that bad?” Nugget asked.</p><p>“There is truth that we are… <i>manufactured</i> by those with ill intent, to serve as spies, and we confess to have been birthed the same way. However, we have been shown a different path by the grace of The Wildmother, and so we serve her,” the rat explained. “We were to come and meet you here to escort you beyond the walls of Nicodranas, but something unfortunate has happened to us and we need your help sooner than we had anticipated.”</p><p>“Is the danger still there?” Nugget asked.</p><p>The rat turned to face away from Nugget and Irthir, sniffing the air and squeaking quietly before they spoke again. “No – the danger has passed, but those of us that remain still require assistance. If you will come to our help, we will guide you out of Nicodranas and help you as best we can on your own travels, both of you.”</p><p>Irthir flew up and landed on Nugget’s back, without breaking eye contact on the rat. “Be careful Nugget. Everything I’ve read about cranium rats speaks of their evilness and danger. I don’t trust them,” she whispered directly into his ear.</p><p>“We can both outrun rats – I think we’ll be fine, but thank you,” Nugget replied before returning his attention to the rat. “Okay, let’s go help your friends if you’ll help us get to Zadash.”</p><p>“We thank you,” the rat said before scurrying off across the floor and under the door. Irthir took off and opened the viewing slot on the door before landing back on Nugget’s back; Nugget looked through the slot and teleported himself and Irthir onto the street. Nugget could still see the glow of the rat’s brain, almost completely outshone by the sweep of the lighthouse, moving down the street to a storm sewer opening and disappearing down it. Irthir dived down and followed suit, tucking her wings behind her to squeeze through; Nugget crouched down and had to teleport to the other side, appearing next to the rat.</p><p>He could smell stagnant water, sour seaweed, and the occasional stench of a corpse, and he didn’t like the way the ground squelched under his paws as he followed the rat. The storm sewers themselves were solid brick tunnels, which the rat and Irthir were having no trouble navigating.</p><p>“Hey, slow down, I can’t – OW,” Nugget cried as he bumped his head on a low outcropping of brick.</p><p>Irthir stopped mid-flight and circled back to Nugget. “You okay? I thought dogs could see in the dark,” she asked.</p><p>“No. We have noses and ears for that,” Nugget said; he went to rub his head but stopped when he felt the water dripping from his paw.</p><p>“Here – I can see. Let me help.” Irthir landed on the top of Nugget’s head and grabbed his ears. “As long as you don’t go too fast I can steer you.”</p><p>“This is weird.”</p><p>“Is it <i>more</i> or <i>less</i> weird than following a rat with a glowing brain through the drains?”</p><p>Nugget shrugged and set off at a slower pace, remembering to duck his head.</p><p>After several minutes of squelching through the drains, with Irthir giving his ears the occasional tug to help him move his head and avoid obstacles, Nugget heard the squeaks of some more rats nearby, and the rat he’d been following picked up speed and disappeared around a corner. Nugget went to follow and then stopped, sniffing the air.</p><p>“You smell it too?” Irthir asked.</p><p>“Rat blood and burnt hair. Lots of it.” Nugget cautiously padded around the corner, tensing his body and feeling the familiar tingle of gathered energy, readying himself to teleport with a thought.</p><p>The path opened to more drain stretching away from them in both directions, and a few meters away down one end was the source of the smell, as well as several more glowing brains. The smell of rat blood was sluggishly swirling down the stream, along with some dead cranium rats; more of them were heaped in a pile to one side, bloody drag marks on the brickwork. Two cranium rats were dragging the last of the bodies around there, while two more were scurrying in and out of a set of small saddlebags decorated with leaf patterns that Nugget didn’t recognise. The rat that had guided them there went to what looked like a pile of patches of cloth, and three more rats emerged from underneath it.</p><p>The rats gathered before Nugget and Irthir. “Hello. We that remain are together now, so we can introduce ourselves properly. We are Supplicant.” The voice turned up in Nugget and Irthir’s heads again, but this time it sounded like several people speaking in perfect unison.</p><p>“I’m Nugget, and this is Irthir,” Nugget replied as Irthir kept watch from the top of his head. “I’m sorry for what happened to… your friends?”</p><p>“The rest of you?” Irthir suggested.</p><p>Supplicant twitched their noses (also in perfect unison) and looked up at Nugget and Irthir. “It is sad. We had wanted us to come to you as whole, but now much of the mind is gone. We will fade to less than before, but not be gone. Should we find more of us, we can regrow and regain what we have lost. For now, we cannot stay – there is no guarantee that what hunted us will not return again,” Supplicant explained.</p><p>“So how can we help you?” Nugget asked.</p><p>Supplicant squeaked and went over to the bags and cloak. “If you can put the cloak in the bags and carry them, that will be of enormous assistance – for us and for you. We are few enough that we can ride in the bags for safety.”</p><p>“Okay. Irthir, can you help with the cloak?” Nugget asked.</p><p>Irthir launched herself from Nugget’s head as he followed some of Supplicant’s glowing rats to the bags. They looked like the kind of bags that he’d seen horses wear but smaller, and they smelled heavily of herbs, only a couple of which he recognised. He got his head under the connecting straps and Supplicant scurried up his body to help him shift the bag straps into place on his back. They felt uncomfortably damp from their time in the drains, but they were much lighter than he thought they would be.</p><p>“What’s in these?” he asked as he heard Irthir and the rest of Supplicant working on the cloak.</p><p>“Herbs, bandages, poultices, and other tools we have used to create medicines,” Supplicant explained as they finished adjusting the straps over Nugget. “We use them to work towards spreading good in the world.”</p><p>“Did you all used to fit in this cloak?” Irthir grunted as she and Supplicant half-carried, half-dragged the cloak over. The cloak was a patchwork of different colours and types of cloth, tattered at the edges, with some sort of black material in the hood that blocked light; Irthir was inside the hood and Nugget couldn’t see her at all. The cloak was clasped shut with a gold ring made to look like a wreath of corn, with leaves and berries woven around it in painted metal.</p><p>“We have that to practice passing as a humanoid. It… needed more work,” Supplicant said as they opened one of the bags and started to fold the cloak into it. “And until there are more of us, it can stay in the bag. It is too heavy for us right now.”</p><p>Nugget stared wistfully at the berries as the cloak got folded away, the colour reminding him of Marion. He barely noticed Irthir and Supplicant finishing buckling the bags around him until he felt Irthir’s claws on his ears again. The bags shifted slightly as he felt Supplicant get settled into both of them…</p><p>… which was when they heard the snarl.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fire in the Hole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CONTENT WARNING: Animal sustains superficial burns to feet; treatment is commenced by the end of the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>“It has returned! Flee for our lives!”</i>
</p><p>Nugget didn’t need Supplicant to tell him twice. He barrelled off down the drain path, paws splashing through the muck and the bags jostling but not slipping, relying on Irthir to steer him through the darkness. He could hear the heavy, loping splashes of the creature behind him, but could smell nothing over the reek of the drains.</p><p>He released the energy he’d built up and poofed ahead, gaining a bit more just before Irthir violently yanked his ears down and made him duck. He felt the brick shelf scrape over his head and knock Irthir off, and he had to shake his head to help the pseudodragon get back on again.</p><p><i>“Careful with that! Just run!”</i> Irthir shouted over the creature’s snarl echoing down the tunnels. <i>“Where are we going?”</i></p><p><i>“Against the flow of water!”</i> Supplicant called as one rat poked their head out from the bags. <i>“You’re going the right way, just keep running!”</i></p><p>Nugget kept running through the darkness, wishing the thing chasing them would just go away. No, things – he could hear more sets of paws splashing after them, more snarls, barks, and growls but in a deeper and more threatening way than he could ever produce. </p><p>Worse still, they were gaining.</p><p><i>“Light, up ahead!”</i> Irthir called. Nugget could just see a dim blue light getting closer and brighter as he ran. He put his head down and sprinted ahead, releasing the energy he’d built up and teleporting ahead without breaking stride. The light got brighter as he emerged into a wide area, with the tunnel continuing on, blue glowing lights hovering in the air, and a metal latticed pathway above them.</p><p><i>“Quickly, teleport again!”</i> Supplicant shouted as the howls echoed down the corridor.</p><p><i>“I can’t – it hasn’t built up enough!”</i> Nugget shouted back as the pursuing creatures got closer. He could see six sets of red eyes in the darkness of the tunnel he’d just left. One of them opened its mouth to bark and Nugget saw the bright red-orange of fire glowing from it. He could feel the energy slowly coming back to him as the first of the creatures burst from the darkness – a muscular black hound, bigger than Nugget, with eyes like embers and the air around its mouth shimmering from the heat.</p><p>The dog-like creature ran up and leapt into the air, its mouth opened wide…</p><p>… and Nugget felt the energy come back. He blinked up to the metal walkway, just in time to see the creature exhale a cone of fire right where he’d been standing, hot enough to instantly turn the water to steam. Nugget stared wide-eyed at the flames as they dissipated, remembering the crinkling pain from the spot of fur on his chest that never grew back properly after the last time he got caught in fire.</p><p>The other hounds snarled and turned to look up at Nugget, Irthir, and Supplicant, and Nugget barely got out of the way in time as another hound unleashed a cone of fire from its mouth. The cone fell just short of the bottom of the walkway but Nugget could still feel the heat radiating through the metal.</p><p>“Is everyone all right?” Nugget called as the hounds started to pace, their eyes fixed on the group.</p><p>“For now, but I feel our situation will only worsen if we don’t think of something soon,” Supplicant replied, one of their rats poking out from Nugget’s bags. Another hound released a cone of flame, causing the metal to start to glow red and radiate even more heat.</p><p>“Wait – there’s something over there!” Irthir called, pointing at a closed door on the opposite side of the walkway. The hounds released another blast of fire as Irthir took off to the doorway and tried turning the wheel to get it to open.</p><p>“Irthir, hurry!” Nugget called as more of the walkway started to glow red and some of the metal started to become molten and drip onto the ground, hissing as it hit the water.</p><p>“I’m trying… but it’s… really heavy…” Irthir grunted as she struggled to turn the wheel, her wings beating hard and claws scrabbling on the metal.</p><p>Nugget yelped as another blast of fire heated the metal he was standing on. He leapt back and shifted from paw to paw, trying to withstand the burning pain as much as he could.</p><p>There was loud grinding of metal and a triumphant, draconic shout as the wheel finally spun and the door groaned open. The second he could see beyond it, Nugget teleported to the other side, just as another blast of flame made the walkway start to melt. Irthir darted inside and pulled the door shut, struggling again to turn the wheel to lock it as Nugget lay down, squashing the bag with the cloak in it and forcing Supplicant to squeeze out.</p><p>“My feet hurt,” Nugget whimpered as the door clunked shut.</p><p>Supplicant scurried out and inspected the room. “Irthir, do you see that wheel over there?” they asked, all pointing their noses at a wheel sitting on top of a small pipe. The room itself was mostly stone with a grate under where the pipe ended. “Can you get up there and turn it?”</p><p>Irthir flew over and panted as she turned the wheel more easily than before. There was a screech and a shudder before a stream of cool water started to flow from the pipe down into the grate.</p><p>“Excellent. Nugget, run your paws under the water. The cooling will help heal the burns you’ve sustained,” Supplicant explained as they started to unstrap the bags from Nugget. Nugget hobbled over and lay down on his side, sticking his paws under the stream and feeling the coolness instantly spread through his legs. “We should rest here. The hounds can’t follow us, and we can tend to your wounds so you can walk.”</p><p>“Yeah, a rest sounds great,” Irthir added, landing next to Nugget and flopping down. “Those wheels are heavy.”</p><p>Nugget lay there, feeling the pain in his paws shift from hot to cold as the water flowed over them, trying not to think about the last time he got burned. “I don’t think they’re meant to be there, are they?” he said, staring off across the room.</p><p>One of Supplicant’s rats shook their head as the others worked on pulling herbs and strips of clean rags out of the bag. “No. They are very recent – we had heard of such creatures roaming the tunnels for the past few days, but thought them rumour, or someone misidentifying something. It seems this problem is serious, and far beyond our capabilities.”</p><p>Irthir curled herself up, her head tucked under her wings. “I can go and get some help once I’ve had a rest. The <i>zhelezo</i> should be able to handle it, yes?” she asked.</p><p>“Maybe. The <i>zhelezo</i> could ask for more help than we can,” Nugget replied, finding his thoughts drifting back to Jester and her friends – a group who could <i>definitely</i> handle a pack of fire-breathing dogs – and wondering how Marion was.</p><p>“Well, at this point I’d say it’s a job for future, more rested us to deal with,” Irthir yawned before immediately falling asleep.</p><p>Nugget closed his eyes and permitted himself to rest, drifting off to a nap to the feel of running water across his sore paws, the thoughts of listening to Marion singing by the fireplace, and the strange grinding and chewing sounds from whatever Supplicant was doing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. And The Road Opens Up Before Them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We are finished, Nugget. How do your paws feel?”</p><p>Nugget stretched and looked at his paws, which felt cool thanks to whatever thick paste Supplicant had applied to them, and wrapped in several layers of cloth, making it look like he had booties on. He stood up and got his balance, feeling pressure more keenly on his paws than usual but no pain.</p><p>“Okay, I think. Thank you.”</p><p>“You are most welcome. We can make the wrappings again if we find more clean cloth, should those get too dirty or worn, but they should let you walk and not delay healing too much. The running water was most fortunate,” Supplicant explained as they finished packing things back into the bag.</p><p>Nugget looked around. “Where’s Irthir?”</p><p>“She went to raise the alarm with the <i>zhelezo</i> about what happened. We expect they should be here soon, and therefore it would be best if we hid,” Supplicant replied. “Do you think you can bear the bags again?”</p><p>“I’ll try.” Nugget got his head through the strap connecting the two bags and Supplicant helped reposition it on his back before crawling around to work on the straps.</p><p>“Better hurry – I can hear feet coming towards us.”</p><p>Supplicant threaded the belt under Nugget through but didn’t tighten it, instead scurrying into the bags to hide and closing the flaps just as Irthir flew around the corner, followed by several <i>zhelezo</i>. One of them, a battle-scarred dwarf called Hirstall that Nugget recognised, ordered the rest to investigate before he approached Nugget, making a gesture that Nugget didn’t understand but at least recognised.</p><p>“Hello Nugget. It’s good to see you again. Are you all right?” Hirstall asked.</p><p>Nugget blinked, taking a second to remember that Hirstall could speak to him the same way Gladys could. “A bit sore, but I’ll be okay. Make sure they’ll be okay too – those dogs are scary.”</p><p>“Your pseudodragon friend gave us an excellent description of what happened, so we’ll be careful. But what about you? You look like you’re dressed to go somewhere.”</p><p>“I’ve got to find Marion,” Nugget replied.</p><p>“The Ruby? She had the Mighty Nein with her, so she should be fine. Go rest – you don’t need to worry about her.”</p><p>Nugget shook his head. “I can’t. I <i>promised.</i>”</p><p>Hirstall didn’t reply, but he studied Nugget for what felt like a long time, his gaze fixed and blinking so infrequently that Nugget started wondering if he needed him to lick the dwarf’s eyes for him. Finally, he reached into a pouch and took out a small token with a dragon’s head on it in a silvery metal that Nugget didn’t recognise. “May I?” he asked, holding a hand out to Nugget’s collar. Nugget lifted his head up and the dwarf took the collar off before threading the token onto it, next to the tag with his name.</p><p>“<i>Madt kanbith, mukhuh Id-Zabad Jebshêl sadnani mudtu,</i>” Hirstall intoned solemnly as he fastened the collar back on. “You can never have enough help. Good luck to you,” he finished as he stood up and went back to the rest of the <i>zhelezo</i>, who were discussing something far too loudly among themselves.</p><p>“What was that about?” Irthir asked as she landed back on Nugget’s head.</p><p>“I don’t know, but I think he was doing something nice for us. Let’s go then – did you see the way out?” Nugget asked as he took a few cautious steps. He didn’t have quite as much grip as he was used to, but he could at least walk.</p><p>“Oh yes! We’re right next to the gates of the city. From there, we can go north into the Empire which is where Zadash is.”</p><p>“Wow, how do you know that?” Nugget asked as he walked along the corridor, away from the now-shouting <i>zhelezo</i>.</p><p>“One of the <i>zhelezo</i> showed me a map, and I read it off the –”</p><p>“You can <i>read?</i>” Nugget and Supplicant exclaimed.</p><p>“Of course! One of the few perks of where I lived, I learned how to read. I can read music too.”</p><p>“Wow. You’re so clever,” Nugget said in awe.</p><p>Supplicant poked one of their rats out of the bag. “Irthir, when we get to Zadash we would very much appreciate the opportunity to learn to read, if you are inclined to share.”</p><p>“Absolutely!” Irthir replied, wiggling proudly on top of Nugget’s head as the group emerged into the dawn light of Nicodranas. The streets were getting busy even as the sun barely cracked the horizon – people were getting baskets and carts ready to go to market or to pick up goods, talking excitedly amongst themselves as the <i>zhelezo</i> started putting the night lights out, and opening the main gates to allow traders to start coming and going.</p><p>Nugget walked up to the gates, quickly at first but gradually slowing down and stopping a few paces before them, feeling nervousness build up in his heart.</p><p>“You all right?” Irthir asked.</p><p>Nugget turned and looked back across Nicodranas, his gaze unerringly aimed at where he knew the Lavish Chateau was, imagining what it was like right now, how it would be getting cleaned and ready for the day as well. Part of him wanted to go back, to curl up and wait for Marion to come home, to not go beyond the gates to uncertainty and fear…</p><p>
  <i>No. I promised.</i>
</p><p>“I’ll be all right. I have Marion ahead and you all by my side,” Nugget said as he returned his attention to the gates. He set off, his focus on the road ahead, determined to keep the promises he’d made, his steps accompanied by Irthir humming a happy tune and more than a few of Supplicant’s rats poking their heads out in turn and sniffing the air.</p><p>
  <i>Don’t worry Marion. I’m coming.</i>
</p><p>The road changed from the clean-swept streets of Nicodranas to the dustier roads of the highways running through the Menagerie Coast, stretching out through the plains and to the world beyond, the dawn light casting long shadows across the land and chasing what few clouds there were away, heralding a warm day ahead. And into that world stepped three new-found friends, on their very first adventure, their hearts a mixture of curiosity, excitement, and determination.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The phrase Hirstall says is <i>intended</i> to read "Stout-hearted young dog, may The Platinum Lord guide your heart" in Neo-Khuzdul. Let me know if/how I need to correct it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>